Royalty
by eternal-4-3v3r
Summary: It's time to see who's the best and who exactly rules the courts. Mayyyybe Ot3 or Ot6 Cover image NOT mine


Disclaimer: PoT is not mine!

* * *

Chapter one: Swimming. 

Ryoma was in an incredibly good mood. His saturday had started out perfectly. He had slept in until 11am because his father was away on a business trip, his mother had made him a late all japanese brunch, and Nanako had surprised him with a ponta on his way out. Ryoma had an enormous smile on his face as he walked towards the his favourite burger store.

He should have guessed the mood would not last forever.

Surprisingly, Atobe was sitting inside the burger store across from Sanada.

'Monkey King' Ryoma sighed wishing he could ignore both of them.

'Don't you have a cook that can cook for you at home' Ryoma ordered a milkshake.

'Ore-sama has several cooks, but Sanada wanted to indulge in ore-sama's presence and called ore-sama out' Atobe said pointing to the boy across him. Sanada had a slight blush on his cheeks as he greeted Ryoma.

'Hello Sanada-senpai' Ryoma greeted the older boy.

'Join us Echizen' Sanada managed to say after chocking on his burger for a bit.

'Bu... -' Ryoma muttered, but Atobe grabbed Ryoma's wrist and pulled him down to a seat beside himself. Ryoma sighed in annoyance but didn't leave.

'We just returned from the tennis courts, of course, ore-sama beat Sanada' Atobe said proudly making an ignorant pose which Ryoma ignored. Sanada massaged a headache.

'Atobe, it was only because of _your_ fan girls our match got interupted' Sanada said suddenly handing Ryoma a burger which Ryoma accepted with a thanks.

'Sanada, it can't be helped people want to spend time with the great ore-sama, as _king_ ore-sama has a duty to please his subjects' Atobe said flicking his hair back.

Suddenly a few girls from a few tables started whispering and to Ryoma's great annoyance they could hear every word.

_'Look! It's Sanada-senpai, Emperor!' _One of the girls said giggling madly.

_'Haven't you heard of the KING Atobe Keigo-sama?'_The second girl asked her companions her eyes trailing to Atobe who gave another flick of his hair extracting a loud squeal from the girl.

_'You can't see who they're sitting with huh? It's the PRINCE Ryoma Echizen!' _A third girl joined the conversation.

_'But king is much better then prince...' _The second girl muttered under her breath. Ryoma got a tick seeing the smirk Atobe sent him.

_'You are both wrong, Emperor obviously surpasses any royalty' _The first girl whispered and Ryoma was surprised to see Sanada cough behind a red face.

_'No no, they were both surpassed by the next ruler in line, Prince beat both Emperor and King in the nationals last tournament' _Ryoma's smirk grew bigger seeing the scowls on Atobe and Sanada's faces.

'Time to go' Sanada muttered and grabbed his bag and pulled both Ryoma and Atobe to their feet before dragging them outside.

'What's wrong Sanada-senpai? Don't like that I beat you?' Ryoma was still smirking slurping on his vanilla shake.

'Ore-sama only _let_ you win brat' Atobe said with an indignent huff.

'Didn't you hear what that girl said? The _Prince_ surpassed both the emperor and the king' Ryoma said walking away, feeling satisfied with the annoyed looks both Sanada and Atobe shared.

'Brat! Wait!' Atobe said catching up to him and grabbing Ryoma's wrist.

'Ore-sama has a great idea, let's see which of us is fit to be the ultimate ruler' Atobe smirked.

'Yadda' Ryoma refused wanting to walk away but Atobe didn't let go of the boy.

'Scared?' Atobe taunted an Ryoma sighed.

'Fine, what do we do?'

'I'll have to refuse' Sanada answered. Atobe glowered at him and let go of Ryoma's wrist before pulling Sanada off to the side but maintaining an eye on Ryoma.

'If I win I'm going to make Ryoma do _all_ kinds of _stuff_' Atobe whispered. Sanada froze.

'Alright! Sanada agrees too' Atobe smiled wildly.

'Winner gets whatever they want for the rest of the month from the other two a true gift for the rightful ruler, which will be ore-sama' Atobe said.

* * *

Half an hour later Atobe had managed to convince both of them to enter his large private pool, which the water was purple.

'It's just bleach, don't worry about it' Atobe waved their concern aside, keeping his eyes firmly down onto the ground ignoring the two boys next to him.

'Round one, a ruler must learn how persevere in any situation, stamina is an absolute must' Atobe ranted.

'We will all swim 50 laps of the swimming pool, first one to finish gets a point' Atobe said.

'This is a waste of time' Ryoma said but began stretching nonetheless, showing off his thin but well built frame. Sanada and Atobe both gulped.

Atobe's butler stood off to the side with an ever present smile.

'Ready young masters?' Everyone nodded.

'Ready, start, go!' The butler called out and they all pushed off the side of the swimming pool. Both Atobe and Ryoma got off to a great start, they were used to swimming. Ryoma looked behind them to see where Sanada was at, and was surprised to see there were no one behind him except for Atobe. Ryoma grabbed Atobe and pulled him out of the water. Atobe started spluttering asking what was wrong and Ryoma pointed to the empty pool behind them.

They tredded back to the deep end of the pool to see Sanada flapping!

'Sanada, what on earth are you doing' Atobe asked with wide eyes. Ryoma rushed over to Sanada's side and easily supported the older boy underwater, tredding both of them to the edge of the pool he even helped Sanada get out of the pool. It was only then Ryoma started laughing, clutching his stomach and gasping for breath.

'Sanada-senpai you should have told us if you couldn't swim!' Ryoma gasped out chuckling.

After the initial shock of seeing the laughin Ryoma was over, Sanada's face was painted red as he looked down in shame.

'My grandfather only taught me kendo' Sanada muttered.

Atobe got out of the pool and pulled Sanada to his feet. 'Come, Sanada, the gracious ore-sama will teach you how to swim' Atobe said with a smile.

Ryoma followed them both to the shallow end of the pool noticing with interest how Atobe kept his hold on Sanada.

'One point to prince!' Ryoma called out to no one with a bright grin on his face.

To be continued...


End file.
